Find the value of $h$ such that the following equation in base $h$ is true: $$\begin{array}{c@{}c@{}c@{}c@{}c@{}c} &&6&4&5&3_h\\ &+&7&5&1&2_h\\ \cline{2-6} &1&6&1&6&5_h.\\ \end{array}$$
Solution: The two rightmost columns do not result in any carrying; however, in the third column there is a residue of $1$. Subtracting $1$ from the sum of $4$ and $5$, we see that $h$ is $\boxed{8}$.